Die Gefährten : Special Shortened Version
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Waren euch die Bücher und die Filme immer schon zu lang? Dann gibt es jetzt genau das richtige für euch! Die kompakte und dennoch informative Special Shortened Version von Die Gefährten!


Disclaimer: Yet again I have to say that this one is not a chatfiction either. Plus I don't own Lord of the Rings or any work Tolkien has written.  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents:  
  
**~** Herr der Ringe ~ Die Gefährten ~ Special Shortened Version **~**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Prolog]  
  
Sauron: MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Fast alle: Oh je! Oh je! Hilfe! Hilfe!  
  
Ein paar andere: Stirb Sauron!  
  
Sauron: Sterbt doch selber! (Zunge zeig)  
  
Alle: (piek) (mord) (stech) (töt)  
  
Isildur: Also ne, also echt.  
  
Sauron: Querulant!! (Isildurs Schwert zerbrech)  
  
Isildur: HEY!! Also jetzt aber ... (Sauron erstech)  
  
Alle: Juchhu!  
  
Ring: Mist.  
  
Elrond: Komm, wir rein! (in die Lava zeig(  
  
Isildur: . . . . och nö. (weggeh)  
  
Elrond: Blödmann.  
  
Ring: Juchhu!  
  
Isildur: Düm di di di di dü  
  
Pfeile: (piek)  
  
Isildur: Aua! (sterb)  
  
Ring: (untergeh) blubb blubb blubb  
  
Smeagol: (schnapp) MOINS! MOINS!  
  
Ring: (augenroll)  
  
- später -  
  
Bilbo: (taps) (taps) Ooooh, Ring! (grabsch)  
  
Gollum: MENNÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Auenland, später]  
  
Frodo: (pfeif) (rumlunger)  
  
Gandalf: Tataaaa!  
  
Frodo: Juchhu!  
  
Alle: (feier)  
  
Merry+Pippin: Muuahahahahaha! (was in die Luft jagen)  
  
Bilbo: blablablablabla . . . tschüss! (verschwind)  
  
Gandalf: Bilbo!  
  
Bilbo: Gandalf!  
  
Ring: Gandalf!  
  
Gandalf: BILBO!!  
  
Bilbo: Ring?  
  
Gandalf: (kopfschüttel)  
  
Bilbo: . . . . sorry. (Ring hergeb) (abhau)  
  
Frodo: Bilbo???  
  
Ring: Frodo?  
  
Frodo: Ui!  
  
Gandalf: Hmmm . . . . (verschwind) . . . . (zurückkomm) OH JE!!  
  
Frodo: Hm?  
  
Gandalf: Schnell weg!  
  
Frodo+Sam: (abhau)  
  
Merry+Pippin: (mitabhau)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Bree, später]  
  
Frodo: Gandalf?  
  
Wirt: Nö.  
  
Frodo: Der da?  
  
Wirt: Mysteriöser streichender Mann, der Streicher genannt wird.  
  
Streicher: (streich)  
  
Frodo: Ooooooh! (Ring benütz)  
  
Streicher: Och nö!!  
  
Nazgul: CHAPPI!!!  
  
Hobbits: (fürcht)  
  
Streicher: (streich) Schnell weg!  
  
Hobbits: (schnell weg sind)  
  
Streicher: (mitweg ist)  
  
Nazgul: Mist.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Isengard, inzwischen]  
  
Gandalf: Saru, altes Haus!  
  
Saruman: WAAAAAAAAAAAAS??? (Palantir nach Gandalf werf)  
  
Gandalf: Aua! Das petz ich Galadriel!  
  
Saruman: Ach???  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Gandalf: („auf Isengard hock") . . . . doch nicht?  
  
Saruman: (echt sauer ist)  
  
Motte: (flatter) (flatter) Trallali!  
  
Gandalf: Höhöhö  
  
Saruman: Hä?  
  
Adler: TSCHIRP! TSCHIRP! (kack)  
  
Saruman: Bääääääh!  
  
Gandalf: Muuahahahahahaha! (abhau)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Wetterspitze, irgendwann]  
  
Tomate: (brenn)  
  
Merry,Pippin+Sam: Mmmmmh!  
  
Frodo: (auszuck) NEINEINEINEINNEIN!!! (Feuer tret)  
  
Feuer: (beleidigt ist) (ausgeh)  
  
Nazgul: HALLOOOOHOOOO!  
  
Alle: . . . . PANIK!!  
  
Streicher: (streich)  
  
Nazgul: (piek)  
  
Frodo: AUA!!  
  
Ring: Höhöhö!  
  
Streicher: Hinfort! Hinfort! (mit Feuer rumwedel)  
  
Nazgul: Spielverderber! (abhau)  
  
Frodo: Autsch! (röchel)  
  
Arwen: Olê! (Frodo schnapp und mit ihm nach Bruchtal reit)  
  
Nazgul: Halt! Warte! Du hast deine Brieftasche liegen lassen!  
  
Fluss: glubb . . . glubb . . . glubb . . .  
  
Nazgul: Oh oh  
  
Fluss: SWISSSSSSCCCCHHHHH!!!!  
  
Nazgul: gurgelgurgelgurgel  
  
Arwen: Hihi! (freu)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Bruchtal, irgendwann]  
  
Frodo: (aufwach) Viele bunte Farben . . .  
  
Elrond: Rat! Schnell!  
  
Frodo: (raten geh)  
  
Elrond: Frodo, Ring her!  
  
Boromir: MOINS! MOINS!  
  
Alle : Och nööööö !  
  
Streicher: Echt nich . . .  
  
Boromir: Hey!  
  
Legolas: Rede nicht so mit Aragorn!  
  
Boromir: . . . König?  
  
Streicher: . . . jup.  
  
Boromir: Mennöööö.  
  
Elrond: Ring – zerstören – PRONTO!!!  
  
Alle: (auf Gandalf zeigen)  
  
Gandalf: (auf Frodo zeig)  
  
Frodo: Öh . . . okay?  
  
Streicher: Mein Schwert!  
  
Legolas: Meine Haarspü- ääh, mein Bogen!  
  
Gimli: Meine Axt!  
  
Boromir: Mein Mittagessen!  
  
Alle: ????  
  
Boromir: Hat wer mein Mittagessen gesehen?  
  
Elrond: (ihn auf Fastfoodrestaurant in Mordor hinweis)  
  
Boromir: Juchhu! (mitgeh)  
  
Sam,Merry+Pippin: EINMISCHEN! EINMISCHEN!  
  
Elrond: (augenroll) Biiiittee. Neun Nazgul, Neun Opfer. Muuahahahahahahaha! (abhau)  
  
Bilbo: Frodo!!  
  
Frodo: Bilbo!!  
  
Ring: (gähn)  
  
Bilbo: MEINS!!!  
  
Frodo: (winsel)  
  
Bilbo: Nimm dies!! (Schwert und Mithrilhemd hergeb)  
  
Frodo: Juchhu!  
  
Elrond: RAUS HIER!!!!  
  
Alle: (nach Mordor aufbrechen)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Caradhras]  
  
Alle: Brrrr, kalt!  
  
Ring: (in den Schnee fall)  
  
Boromir: MOINS! MOINS!  
  
Alle : AHEM !  
  
Boromir : Öhm . . . tschuldigung. (Ring zurückgeb) (Frodo wuschel)  
  
Frodo: (augenroll)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Isengard, inzwischen]  
  
Saruman: Ts ts ts ts – so nich!! (murmelmurmelmurmelmurmelmurmel)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Caradhras]  
  
Legolas: Ich mag die Luft nicht.  
  
Gimli: Und ich mag dich nicht.  
  
Lawine: PLATSCH!!  
  
Alle: Iiiieeeeeehhh!!  
  
Boromir: Schnell weg!!  
  
Gandalf: Nein, nein, nein und NEIN!  
  
Gimli: Moria?  
  
Gandalf: NEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!!!!!  
  
Frodo: Doch.  
  
Gandalf: Okay.  
  
Alle: (nach Moria latsch)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Isengard]  
  
Saruman: Hihihihihihihi!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[vor Moria]  
  
Boromir: (das Wasser aufstör)  
  
Aragorn: Störe nicht das Wasser auf!!  
  
Boromir: (das Wasser schon aufgestört hat) Zu spät.  
  
Wächter: Grrrrr!  
  
Alle: AH!! (flücht)  
  
Wächter: . . . . schade.  
  
Boromir: Miene? Nö, Grab.  
  
Gimli: BALIN!!!  
  
Balin: (tot is)  
  
Gimli: NÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ!!!!  
  
Pippin: Oooh, Knochen! (Knochen piek)  
  
Knochen: RUMS!! FLAPP!! KNARR!!! SCHEPPER!!!  
  
Pippin: Ups.  
  
Gandalf: NÄRRISCHER TUK!  
  
Legolas: Pfeile! Orks!  
  
Boromir: Höhlentroll!!  
  
Höhlentroll: Boromir!!  
  
Alle: STIRB!!!  
  
Höhlentroll: Okay. (sterb)  
  
Orks: Futter! Jamjamm!! (sabber)  
  
Balrog: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!  
  
Orks: Oh oh. (flücht)  
  
Alle: Hä?  
  
Gandalf: BALROG!! SCHNELL WEG!!!  
  
Alle: Okay. (renn)  
  
Balrog: Balrog angry! Balrog smash!  
  
Gandalf: Du kannst hier nicht vorbei!! (mit Stab wedel)  
  
Balrog: Okay. (in den Abgrund hüpf)  
  
Gandalf: Puh. (über seinen Mantel fall) Aiiieeeee!!! (in den Abgrund stürz)  
  
Frodo: NÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ!!!!  
  
Boromir: Doch. Jetzt komm!  
  
Alle: (wegrenn)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Caras Galadhon]  
  
Galadriel: ALOHA!  
  
Alle: (fürcht)  
  
Celeborn: Gandalf?  
  
Alle: (kopfschüttel)  
  
Celeborn: Och mennöööööö!! (schmoll)  
  
Alle: (pennen gehen)  
  
Boromir: (geplagt ist)  
  
Aragorn: Was plagt dich?  
  
Boromir: Rheuma.  
  
Aragorn: . . . . . .  
  
Galadriel: Lalalalalalala (in den Spiegel guck)  
  
Frodo: Ooooh! (auch guck) PANIK!!  
  
Galadriel: . . . und Boro- äääh, duweißtschonwer wird auch noch versuchen den Ring an sich zu reißen.  
  
Ring: JUCHHU!  
  
Frodo: Mist.  
  
~ nächster Morgen ~  
  
Galadriel: (Geschenke verteil) UND JETZT RAUS HIER!!  
  
Alle: (abhauen)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Isnegard]  
  
Saruman: Macht sie tot! Macht sie tot!  
  
Uruk'hai: Geht klar.  
  
Saruman: Und bringt mir die Hobbits!  
  
Uruk'hai: Meinetwegen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
[Amon Hen]  
  
Frodo: Ich gehe alleine und hilflos in den Wald um dort Feuerholz zu sammeln, obwohl ich in Wirklichkeit nur meine Ruhe haben will, weil der Ring mich plagt!  
  
Boromir: Ich gebe vor ebenfalls Feuerholz zu sammeln und mache es dabei nicht offensichtlich, dass ich eigentlich den Ring stehlen will.  
  
Alle: Tschüss Frodo! Tschüss Boromir!  
  
Frodo: (Holz sammel)  
  
Boromir: (Holz sammel) Hallo Frodo, kann ich den Ring haben?  
  
Frodo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (wegrenn)  
  
Boromir: Hmm . . . schlechte Idee das.  
  
Uruk'hai: STERBT!!  
  
Aragorn,Legolas+Gimli: (heroisch kämpfen)  
  
Merry+Pippin: HIER HEEEEERRR!!  
  
Uruk'hai: Okay!  
  
Merry+Pippin: Mist.  
  
Frodo: (wegpaddel)  
  
Sam: HALT!!  
  
Frodo: Hä?  
  
Sam: (ersauf)  
  
Frodo: (augenroll) Komm halt mit.  
  
Sam: Juchhu!  
  
Ring: . . . . Mist.  
  
Merry+Pippin: PAAAANIIIIK!!!  
  
Boromir: (angelaufen kommt) HEROISMUUUUUS!!!! (Uruk'hai niedermäh)  
  
Horn von Gondor: TRÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖT!!!!  
  
Legolas: Das Horn von Gondor!!  
  
Aragorn: . . . sag bloß.  
  
Lurtz: Also echt, also nein. (schieß)  
  
Pfeil: SWISSSCHHH!!  
  
Boromir: Aua! . . . . Weiter geht's!  
  
Lurtz: Hä? Pfff . . . (schieß)  
  
Pfeil: SWISSSCHHH!!  
  
Boromir: AUA! . . . . . Weiter geht's!  
  
Lurtz: (langsam genervt ist) (schieß)  
  
Boromir: AUUAA!!! . . . . Weiter g- (umfall)  
  
Merry+Pippin: Nöööööö!!! (verschleppt werden)  
  
Aragorn: ANGRIIIIIIIIFF!!! (Lurtz tot mach)  
  
Lurtz: (tot is)  
  
Aragorn: Boromir!  
  
Boromir: Aragorn!  
  
Aragorn: Stirb nicht!  
  
Boromir: Okay.  
  
Aragorn: . . . nimm's nicht so wörtlich.  
  
Boromir: Okay, meinbrudermeinhauptmannmeinkönig. (sterb)  
  
Aragorn: NA ENDL- leider. Ahem.  
  
Aragorn,Legolas+Gimli: (Boromir den Wasserfall runterspühl)  
  
Legolas: Da geht er hin, der Goldfisch von Gondor.  
  
- Schweigesekunde -  
  
Gimli: ORKJAGD!!  
  
Alle: JUCHHU!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ende. Aus. Schluss. Lei Lei! 


End file.
